Fallout
by NiceIceEdward
Summary: AU - Bella gets a surprise visitor and is warned about the havoc her presence is causing - a Jasper/Bella fic
1. Preface

- Preface -

_I sat gasping for breath at the head of our bed, my heart was racing in my chest, I could feel the blush in my cheeks, and every inch of my body felt like it was on fire. Adrenaline coursed through my veins and my mind was in chaos, I felt confusion and awareness. There was also reticent desire, I couldn't pretend that wasn't present. It was ephemeral, but it was palpably there_

_This is the state Edward found me in when he returned from his hunt. I must have looked truly alarming because despite entering the room casually enough, flicking on the light uncaringly, Edward no sooner caught sight of my expression than he was at my side._

"_Bella, what's wrong, what happened? Did you have a nightmare?" His hands held my upper arms with a delicate urgency, pleading with me to tell him what had happened._

_I stuttered and gasped, I didn't know how to begin. I was able to say one word, and as I did my eyes went wide, "_Jasper_!" I gasped._

"Bella, tell me what's happened."

"I don't want to. I don't want you to be angry, and I'm afraid you will be." After a few more gasping breaths I was able to speak coherently again. I couldn't believe how strongly it had affected me. Edward was being patient, but I could tell it was frustrating him as always that he couldn't simply lift my thoughts directly from where they flew through my mind.

"What about Jasper?" he tensed slightly, looking me over for a moment to see if I was in any kind of disarray, and I shook my head. He gave me a pleading look, "Bella, please."

I took a steadying breath and began, "I-I c-can't believe…no, I" I cleared my throat and tried again, "I was just lying here resting. Waiting for you to come back. You'd been gone awhile so I thought it would only be a short time before you returned. When the door opened I assumed it was you. But when I looked up, the profile was all wrong, the shape blocking light from the hall wasn't yours. It took me a moment to realize it was Jasper. He let the door slowly open all the way. He had a look on his face that I hadn't seen since I cut my finger on my 18th birthday. Edward, I was scared out of my mind, trying to figure out if I had cut myself anywhere, or what about me might have caused him to have that look again. He began to walk towards me, his face looked really determined, sort of like Jake – perhaps that should have tipped me off."

I could tell I still wasn't getting to the point fast enough for him. But I had to tell Edward the whole story. That seemed important.

"His face was blazing as I crawled backwards on the bed and hit the wall, Jasper climbed onto the foot of the bed. He grabbed hold of my ankles and held me securely, he smiled then showing me all his teeth. Gripping me with his hands he climbed up my body. Grabbing first at my ankles, then my calves, thighs, waist and finally my shoulders. Jasper chuckled and I tried to remind him he couldn't kill me, I spoke of you, "Jasper, you can't do this. Edward will be horrified, you've worked so hard on your desire for human blood, and you can't lose the battle now. Jasper?"

I went on, Edward listened, his whole body tensed. "Edward, he laughed then, it was not a laugh I've ever heard from him before. It sounded like one of your playful laughs, but deeper, more menacing and he spoke finally. He said, _It's true Bella, I have always lusted for human blood, your blood, but that isn't what should concern you just now_. He was just over me by then, his hands held me against the wall behind me. Jasper's not huge, but he seemed to be towering over me at that moment. His face was right in front of mine, inside that barrier that is each persons personal space".

"Jasper kept talking in that same tone, the nuances of that tone," I felt my heart race a little faster again, and I was sure Edward heard it.

"He went on; _you know my special vampire power, don't you? _I nodded yes, and he said, _Have you ever thought about what sort of feelings you and Edward might radiate when you 're busy losing yourselves in each other, and your mutual passion? Well, I thought this might be a good opportunity to show you what it does to me because Bella, I couldn't make Edward understand the way I'm able to make you comprehend_."

"I wasn't sure what that might mean, but he started then. First he curled his arms behind me, one hand just cupping the back of my neck, the other behind my back, and he pulled me up against him, his face directly before mine, he breathed against me. He started on my neck, making me flinch thinking perhaps he was going to attack me after all, but he only breathed right against my skin – he's not you Edward, but he, like Alice and the rest of your family, definitely smells just as wonderful to my human senses."

I continued, using my finger to point out his trail as I explained, "He ran his lips just above my skin, never touching - over my neck from my collarbone, up under my ear lobe, then over it and onto my cheek, up, over my eyelids, which closed as his breath covered them. Then he crossed my nose and did the same thing on my other cheek, and my other eyelid. Then he rolled all the way down my face and neck, never more than perhaps a millimeter from my skin, exhaling against it, making it tingle all over." I blushed again to admit this to this man who I loved more than myself.

"Then he moved across my chest, his lips never quite touching me, but the threat or idea, implicit. As he reached the middle of my chest, he slowly ran his lips, back up my throat and then hovered just above my lips, he stayed there for several minutes, I'm sure. Edward, I hate to admit it, but he was so close I nearly moved forward to him. He spoke as he was doing this to me, his voice was far more hoarse than I could have believed. _This is what it's like to feel everything in the way of passion for someone who inspires none in you normally. Alice is my everything; she is all that I am. Yet now that you're coming here with Edward, and he's constantly insisting you two not take things beyond a safely guarded barrier, I have to feel the lust, and the impassioned hesitation between you every time you're together. I feel these things, and I can tell by your heart racing, the sheen of moisture on your skin, as well as the emotions coming off of you, that you are feeling these things at the moment as well. Just as with you now – there is no relief from these feelings for me. I want you to remember what this has felt like,"_His voice became huskier for a moment."_ Because I don't want to keep feeling these suddenly destabilizing moments of yearning for you. It isn't right, and you have to share this with Edward – so he understands what you two are doing to me. Because if you don't I am going to hurt everyone in this house one of these nights. You, me, Edward, Alice, as well as the rest of them because of what relieving myself of this desire will do to the four of us, and what that will consequently mean for everyone else." _His voice became grave, and huskier than he'd been yet, _"Because Bella one day I won't be able to stop myself. It is utterly confusing and I can't stand it anymore_. He stood then, releasing me. He turned and walked out, closing the door behind himself, and that's when you walked in."

Edward stared gape-jawed at me. His face was furious, but concerned too. He looked at me, "I'm sorry Bella. I know it frightened you, I'm sure Jasper intended only to warn you though. I've asked him to maintain a safe distance from you, because I've heard his thoughts when you and I have been together. He's always re-directed his thoughts to something inane though, and I assumed it was in the interest of discretion. I had no idea it was more for his own self-preservation." He seemed to be considering something, and then he stood up off the bed. He looked at me, his eyes full of concern, "are you okay Bella?"

I nodded my head, "He didn't do anything to me, really, Edward. It was just so…confusing." I frowned at how inadequately that described what I was feeling.

He smiled down at me, leaned forward and kissed my forehead, "Don't worry yourself Bella. Jasper knew what he was doing, but he meant no harm. You've done nothing wrong, my love. I'm going to go speak with

him, I'll be back soon."

He walked out the door and I finally unwound myself from the position Jasper had left me in.

I tried to relax, lying down and stretching out on my side. My mind and traitor body kept re-playing the moments over and over. I was so disoriented, and felt so oddly out of sync with myself. I couldn't understand why it troubled me so, until I recognized the feeling for what it was. It was curiosity. I had no doubt in my mind that I loved Edward, body and soul, forever. Still, the honest fact was, I hadn't ever experienced those feelings with anyone else, and it never would have crossed my mind to investigate it. I had never felt that kind of curiosity with Jacob, and Jacob had forced himself wholly on me, ruining that chance. Technically, Jasper hadn't done anything out of bounds. How then, had he opened a door I'd never even known was there?


	2. Chapter 1

- 1 -

It had been several weeks since Edward had gone hunting and Jasper had come in to warn me so explicitly in our bedroom. By Edward's stern request, Jasper had been avoiding me for the most part. I thankfully had only seen him twice since that night, treated to a knowing smirk both times. He obviously found the situation amusing. I felt differently about it. I had a new awareness of his presence in the house. I found myself noticing the way his shirts hung from his wide shoulders, clinging across the muscles of his chest, and the certain carelessness of his walk. I knew noticing such things couldn't be called extraordinary, considering what had passed, but I felt guilty to my core for every thought I gave him.

Edward was very careful to make sure we were somewhere else if we were suddenly drawn to each other, but it wasn't always convenient to leave and my frustration was growing daily. Our kisses had become so chaste it was more like a father kissing his daughter than the wildly abandoned temptations they'd been before. This morning I had taken a shower, and stepped out to towel dry my hair. Edward needed scissors to cut a tag from something he'd bought in town and was in the bathroom when I stepped out, getting them. He'd turned to me as I stood there in my towel and the look that crossed his face was enough to make me shiver with hope that perhaps he'd let his guard down for a moment. He growled, tightened his jaw and walked out of the bathroom, out of the bedroom, and by the sounds I heard, out of the house.

I knew Edward was only trying to be considerate of Jasper's feelings, but I still felt like it was a rejection to have him walk away. It made me feel so aware of myself, and my frustration was making me very grumpy. It was reaching a point where Edward's cautious avoidance might actually be a good idea, because I felt that one touch from anyone would make me explode.

I dressed, and walked downstairs, heading to the kitchen. If I couldn't satisfy one appetite, at least I could still satisfy another.

I stepped into the kitchen and opened the fridge. I found some grapes, a container of yogurt and set them on the counter behind me. I debated whether to have something to drink, and then decided I wanted some tea. I reached back and closed the door and turned right into Jasper, who was standing behind it.

"Oh!" I exclaimed in surprise, I blushed deeply, and became flustered.

Jasper looked embarrassed for a moment, then his eyes widened a little. He gave me that knowing smirk again, and spoke. His voice brought back that night, and I blushed again, as my heart did a double beat. "I'm sorry, I didn't make it much easier for you by trying to ease my own discomfort, did I?"

I realized how close to him I was standing and stepped back. I was horribly embarrassed that he seemed to know what I was going through. It was his fault, after all. A small bubble of resentment welled up in me and I spoke a little more severely than I'd intended. "I don't know what you're talking about Jasper."

Jasper laughed, and replied, "I think you do Bella, but I am sorry. Truly."

"I'm sure you don't have anything to be sorry for Jasper, I'm fine." I tried to sound blasé, but I could tell it hadn't worked very well.

Jasper pulled his chin over his shoulder, and then tilted his head towards me as though listening to something. He then clasped his hands behind his back, took one step towards me and leaned in close to my ear whispered, "You're lying."

I shuddered then, and looked sharply into his face. A mistake, he was still too close. He was less than a couple inches from my face. We both drew back, my heart sped up again, traitorous thing. Jasper looked a little piqued for a moment – something in his eyes changed. His eyes briefly flicked to my lips and back to my eyes again. Then he smirked that knowing smirk, turned and walked away.

I exhaled loudly; I hadn't even realized I'd stopped breathing.

I stood staring at my grapes and yogurt for a moment before my stomach rumbled loudly. I shook myself out of my momentary stupor, pulled a spoon from the utensil drawer, and walked to the table.

I was staring out the windows, popping grapes into my mouth and seething in silence. I was fine, yes I was a little frustrated, but I respected what Edward wanted. I'd make it through fine. We always had our meadow to escape to. That cheered me up, and I turned my thoughts to our last venture in the meadow. It had been overcast that day, but still beautiful nonetheless, and Edward felt that at that distance from the house, we could kiss without causing anyone except ourselves any frustration or distress. I felt my pulse race as I remembered the kisses.

I still found it incredibly embarrassing that I couldn't control myself around Edward. One minute and our kisses would be lovely, tender, all that I could ever want, then suddenly I'd grip him, around the neck or onto his clothes and my passion would go into overdrive. Edward would either break away at those moments, laughing at me, or breathing raggedly and angry at himself. If we didn't get married soon, we were both going to explode.

I imagined that for a moment, the meadow, and taking it to the next step. I let my mind wander over the kiss, fervent and possessive, I was thinking of a burning beginning, and the way it would evolve into other, warmer feelings when I suddenly realized I was picturing Jasper, not Edward. I inhaled in surprise and began choking on the grape in my mouth. Alice came in at that moment and laughed her giggling melody.

"Bella, really, Edward is going to have to take care of you or you're going to kill yourself." I looked at her and blushed for the thoughts, which I had just had in my head. Thankfully she attributed my sudden flush to her words and laughing, left the room again.

Edward came in as I was putting the grapes away and disposing of my empty yogurt container.

"There you are. I'm sorry for walking out on you this morning. I'm afraid you bring out the weakness in me. Would you like to go to our meadow today? I think I need to, no matter what the weather."

I couldn't think of anything that would be a better remedy for myself. I beamed at him, and he leaned forward smiling, and kissed my cheek. He reached out a hand and pulled me behind him.

We spent all afternoon in the meadow. It was a little cool, but still beautiful there. It was always beautiful in the meadow. Edward held me against him, and we kissed, indulging in a little well-preserved passion. I was disappointed to find that he was nowhere near as unfulfilled as I felt. He had no problem pulling back before things got out of hand.

After I'd twice become overwhelmed by my need for him, and kissed him a little too strenuously, he sat up, breathing shallowly and looked back down at me.

"Bella, what's gotten into you today? You're always a little more _exuberant _than I could wish, for now at least, but today you seem more driven."

I rolled onto my back, mildly exasperated, "It couldn't have anything to do with having to live on pins and needles for the last few weeks, could it?"

"Bella, you know we have to be considerate of Jasper. I won't do anything to invite his interest back in your direction. Also I don't want to make him feel uncomfortable at home, he has a right to that."

I glared at him, though I knew he was right. "Well, I didn't mean to be a burden to anyone. Perhaps I should go back to Charlie's and practice celibacy on my own time." I felt guilty as soon as I said it. Edward was trying to be considerate of his brother, it was unfair of me to lash out at him.

"Bella, stop acting like a child!" Edward said, and he stood up then, holding his hand out to me.

As usual, when someone spoke that way to me, it made me defensive, I looked up at Edward in astonishment, "What?"

"I think it's time we got back to the house Bella, we've been gone long enough. Carlisle had some things he wanted to talk to me about when he returned from the hospital this evening. It's getting late, and I'm sure he's there waiting now." Edward spoke softly, infinite patience. That was good, because I didn't have any left.

I stood without assistance and began stalking back in the direction of the car. I was barely out of the meadow when I stumbled, putting my hands out to catch myself. Edward caught me by my middle with his arms, and deftly reached around my shoulder with his other arm and positioned me on his back. "Don't be ridiculous Bella, I want to get back to the house before midnight."

I frowned down at the back of his head, clenched my jaw tightly and refused to say another word to him.

I made it back to the house without speaking. I glared furiously out of my passenger window, and he drove in silence. When we pulled up to the house, he reached over and pulled my face towards him by my chin.

"Please, Bella, I love you, and I want you more than I can put in words, but I have to consider the rest of my family.' I softened a little as he said this. I knew he couldn't really help it. I nodded my head, though the truth was I was still a little angry for the way he had treated me.

We went inside and Carlisle was sitting on the sofa. "Edward. I'm glad you're back; I've been waiting for you. I need you to come to the hospital with me." Edward looked as surprised as I felt. What could be there that Carlisle would need Edward's assistance with?

Carlisle saw the look of confusion on both of our faces; he looked into Edward's face as he stood up, using the remote to turn off the news. "I'll explain on the way, Edward."

I made a face then, which must have conveyed that I felt excluded, because Carlisle turned to me.

"Edward will explain it to you when he returns, Bella. I think for now it's better if I keep it to myself though. I hope you understand, it's a sensitive subject."

I couldn't possibly question Carlisle. He'd been every bit the considerate and loving father towards me. I shrugged my shoulders, "Of course Carlisle," I looked at Edward. "I'm going upstairs. Hurry back."

Carlisle looked at me, "I'm sorry to leave you alone Bella." He answered my questioning expression, "Alice, Jasper and Rosalie decided to make an overnight trip to San Francisco to go shopping, and Emmett

decided to take the opportunity to head to a park near the Canadian border where there's been reports of bear attacks." I knew they referred to this as "populations control" amongst the family. I shrugged, and then questioned him about the remaining Cullen, "Where's Esme?"

"She's at the hospital, Bella. She's helping me as well." He said. "I'll have Edward back as soon as I can."

Edward smiled at me, kissed my forehead, and turned towards the garage door with Carlisle, they'd already begun talking quietly in that inhumanly fast way as they headed out.

I went upstairs, and sat on my bed reading my beleaguered and pitiful copy of Wuthering Heights. I hoped Edward would be home soon. I fell asleep eventually, my book still in my hands.

I'd been reading the part where Heathcliff seduces Isabella Linton. It influenced my dreams. It was the first time I dreamt of Jasper.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter II  
The Bigger Picture

Actually, my dream ended up being more of a nightmare.

In my dream, I knew Jasper wouldn't feel anything towards me, much as Heathcliff never cared for Isabella. I pursued him anyway, and he repeatedly told me, "No. Alice is my life Isabella, she is my only love."

I tried to hold him to me, by flirting. The dream Jasper turned to me finally, and decided to make me pay for my bad behavior. He wrestled me against a wall. He pushed me against it by pressing his muscled body against mine.

I was pinned and unable to move. Jasper smiled at me like a rogue, and leaned down to kiss me, he wasn't kind. He was rough, and somehow he pressed hard enough to make my lips bleed. Suddenly he was sucking my bottom lip, and though I was in ecstasy from the feel of his body being so close to mine, I realized he was draining my blood.

He stopped kissing me, and pressed himself even harder against me, I could feel that he wanted both my blood and my body, when he did this. I could feel the passion burning my whole body. I was wild with lust, but I was also scared out of my mind.

I screamed at him to stop. I was struggling against him, but he was so strong. He held me so tightly. I pushed against his shoulders with my hands trying to force him back; I might as well have pushed a brick wall. I realized I wasn't going to be able to stop him. I was going to die. I began to scream and struggle as loud and hard as I could.

"BELLA! WAKE UP!"

I sat up in bed and realized someone was in the room with me. Then I heard his voice, "Jesus Bella. You're hard to wake up." It was Jasper.

He was leaning against the bed on his left hand; his right was on my shoulder. He'd obviously been trying to shake me awake with that hand. Leaning over me, it brought the twin moments of both that night weeks ago, when he'd been in here last, and the dream I'd just had together. He was talking as my heart began racing again. The feeling was maddening.

I tried to get hold of myself, I looked at him, "What are you doing here?" My tone was impolite, I hadn't meant it to be. He looked a little stunned. "I'm sorry, Jasper, you just surprised me. Carlisle said you'd gone on a shopping trip to San Francisco with Alice and Rosalie."

"I did, I got to the airport and after listening to them, realized I didn't want to go. Alice realized it as I did of course, and sent me back home. Then I get here, and I'm downstairs, thinking no one is home, when you start screaming like you were being attacked. I tore up here expecting to find a werewolf or something in your room, not," he leaned down and picked the book up. "Emily Bronte?!"

I flushed as the book reminded me of the dream. Jasper was looking at me with a smirk because of the book, when he noticed the blush come into my cheeks. "Is this what you were dreaming about?"

I reached up and grabbed the book out of his hands. "What if I was?" I could feel the warmth in my face.

"Oh, were you having a nightmare that dogs were at your feet, and no Edgar to save you from them and nurse you back to health." I blushed again, to my great embarrassment.

Jasper found this hilarious, he started laughing loudly, "You were! Oh my God. Bella Swan, you're really funny." He laughed a moment more, but must have picked up something in the emotions coming off me.

"No. That wasn't it, you were dreaming about the book, but something was a little different." His face became quizzical as he tried to draw what I was thinking from what I was feeling. _Ha_, I thought, _fat chance_. I stood up and moved to the desk, setting Wuthering Heights down on it. Then I walked around the room picking up things I'd left out, and putting them away. Jasper followed me with his eyes.

"Well, whatever you were dreaming, it scared the hell out of you. I've never heard such noise. I won't lie, for a minute there I was truly afraid."

"So was I." I muttered, forgetting their perfect hearing abilities.

"It was just a dream Bella." He smiled, "You'll be fine. Would you like me to sit with you so you won't be too scared to fall back to sleep?" he was teasing me.

After so long of being nothing but moody and quiet in my presence, why was he suddenly so good at unsettling me? I shot back at him defensively, "No thanks! I'd like to stay _away _from the nightmare thank you very much."

He stood looking at me for a moment too long, I looked at him and saw the comprehension dawn across his face, "Oh." He said. He was smirking.

Oops! Damn, why couldn't I learn to keep my mouth shut.

"Away from the nightmare, is it? Was I part of what was scaring you Bella?" he asked in a very taunting tone.

"No." I said too quickly, I didn't even convince myself.

He took a slow step towards me, and I involuntarily took a step back. Then he suddenly stepped forward in the incredibly instant way he and his family were capable of, and I inhaled in surprise. He stood right in front of me. He was so…close, and I'd been so close to him too recently in my dream. I couldn't help the desire, which welled up in me at that moment.

I could feel my face flush hotly; I was trembling from head to toe and suddenly something in his face changed. Jasper reached a finger up, and pulled a small lock of my hair that was clinging to my lip, his finger tracing against my cheek as he did so. I shuddered as he did it. Somewhere in my mind I knew he was likely feeling the emotions behind the way I was feeling, but I couldn't stop it. After tracing my cheek with his finger to remove the hair, he wrapped his hand around my neck, moving his thumb to the front of my throat. This should have scared me. Instead, it thrilled me. His eyes intensified, and he spoke, his voice suddenly hoarse and lustful, "I warned you Bella."

His kiss crashed against my lips, then he sucked lightly first at my top, then at my bottom lip with his lips. He bit my bottom lip lightly with his teeth, pulling it as he had with his lips, then he flicked his tongue across them.

He reached his arms under mine and around my waist. Hands on my back, he pressed me so closely into him I was afraid I might break in half. I was so overwhelmed by the feelings of passion he washed over me then, that I completely lost control. I wrapped my hands around his neck and parted my lips and kissed him in the way Edward wouldn't ever allow me to.

We were moving and I was suddenly being lowered to the bed. He kissed down my throat, and then down the neckline of my shirt. I moaned and he moved to cover my lips with his again. He gave himself over to kissing me thoroughly. He pushed me further up onto the bed, and laid himself on top of me.

He placed himself strategically between my legs, then moaned himself as he began to press his hips into me. He lowered his face down my torso, dropping fluttery kisses on my skin as he moved. He lifted my shirt up began to cover my stomach with kisses.

I was moaning out of control, I couldn't breathe right, my heart raced too fast. God this was exciting, what was I doing? I felt exhilarated, amazing. What was I doing?

Jasper lifted my shirt until he reached my breasts; he undid my bra, and pulled it and my shirt off. Then he pulled his own shirt off. Our bare skin touching pulled me over the edge. I reached over his shoulder and knotting my hand in his hair pulled him against me.

Jasper responded by pressing his hips into me with increasing urgency. He reached between us and was moving his hand into my pants. His fingers finding that place he could use to make me, gasp. I was now pushing my hips against his in response; my thoughts were entirely selfish at that moment. Jasper was groaning while I thought of nothing, no one but myself, at least until I felt his cold finger move inside me.

My eyes sprang open and I realized suddenly what I was doing, and who with, and who I wasn't with, and who would see it in her mind and know. I froze and pulled away from him a trying to push him up.

Jasper looked at me, in his eyes was an animal; blood lust, and carnal lust warring. He was completely overwhelmed by passion, and I felt horrible.

I slapped him. I knew it wouldn't hurt him. He looked at me with surprise, but the animal at least began to leave his expression. He withdrew his hand, and pulled himself to a kneeling position at the end of the bed, still between my legs, his hands on my thighs, but now upright and looking at me.

I looked back at him. "I'm so sorry Jasper. This is my fault."

He looked at the floor, letting go of me. "No," and his shoulders slumped. "It's mine." He stood up, and reached for both of our shirts. He handed me mine, along with my discarded bra. I started redressing, as he pulled his shirt over his shoulders. "In my defense, I didn't realize you'd be here alone. I've been trying to avoid you."

After we were both dressed again, Jasper brushed my hair out of my eyes, across my forehead and lifted my chin up towards him. He kissed me kindly then, "I can't deny that it's been a temptation to force just this situation. But honestly, I never really thought it would come to pass." His eyes looked very sad then, and he looked out the window, "Edward's going to be furious, of course he'll still forgive you. But Alice…"

"Alice will forgive you too Jasper. You two love each other the way Edward and I love each other. No one in this family is mistake-free." I watched him worry for a minute. "You know Jasper, I adore Emmett, but I think I love you as a brother best."

He looked at me strangely then. In light of recent events, I couldn't fault his expression, "What makes you say that?" He asked

"You keep me on my toes." I smiled.

He laughed then, and I stood up. I looked him straight in the eye, "I really am sorry about this Jasper, not just tonight, but for all the feelings Edward and I made you go through."

Jasper smiled back at me, "I'm sorry too," he stepped forward and we hugged. I laid my head against his chest in relief, "though not as sorry as I'm going to be when Alice gets home." We chuckled.

"You've got that right!" Alice's musical voice called over his shoulder.

Jasper and I both froze, mid hug.


	4. Chapter 3

_**A/N: My apologies for not getting this chapter up yesterday, I went to post it and discovered that was doing site maintenance, and wasn't allowing story posting. Here is the final chapter of Fallout. I hope you've enjoyed this short little story. And thank you to everyone who has reviewed and commented.**_

Chapter III

Developed

Jasper and I both jumped back so fast from each other it was comical. I of course stumbled in my haste and landed flat on my backside. I was looking up horrified at Alice, when she and Rosalie burst into hysterics at the door. If I weren't so scared, I'd have been offended. They laughed in a most un-vampire-like way.

Alice took a deep breath, and looked at us both. "You two should see your expressions, if I hadn't seen everything, I'd definitely believe you two had gone beyond the borders of passion." Jasper and I of course looked at each other, and I had to admit he looked like the epitome of guilt.

I had no doubt I looked much the same.

Jasper looked down at the floor, and Alice took pity on him. Rosalie rolled her eyes and left down the hallway. Alice walked up to Jasper and took his hand. "I'm not angry at you," she looked at me, "either of you. It isn't the best situation but it was sort of an enforced scenario. Rosalie and I headed back, as soon as I saw what was going to happen, and we were over halfway here when I saw how it would end." She looked at me, "I definitely can't blame you." She looked at Jasper appraisingly, which made him grin in spite of himself, and chuckle a little. But then Alice lifted her eyebrow, and said, "But you…she's _human_!" she said, feigning pique.

He laughed at her expression, and looked every bit as humbled as she intended him to. Alice suddenly shot a look towards the window. "We need to make an exit, say goodbye _lovebirds_," she said sarcastically, rolling her eyes. Jasper walked out the door immediately. "Edward's home." I gasped in horror, and she looked at me. "I'm sorry, I called Edward when I first saw what was going on. I did call him back and tell him how it played out, minus all the details. She gave me an odd look, and I wondered what Alice had seen. "Do you forgive me, Alice?" I asked, frightened.

"I don't know Bella, it isn't really your fault you know. I'm inclined to be angry, but I also know what's going on. Jasper can't help his honesty around me. I usually can see through it when he lies." She chuckled. "Yes Bella, I forgive you. But you need to be worried about Edward. I'm not sure he understands. I'm going to go talk to Jasper for a moment, but I'll be back to help with Edward. I think he'll need a little reasoning with." I jumped forward and hugged her. "I love you better than a sister, Alice. And I am so sorry."

She walked out smiling.

The next face that came in wasn't smiling. Edward's eyes were black, and so was his expression. He spoke calmly, but I was universally grateful that Jasper had already left. "I don't know what happened, but Carlisle is not happy with me for leaving. I was in the middle of something very important when Alice calls me and tells me…"His eyes darkened even further, and he stepped forward into my face. I held my ground and didn't move. But I felt myself shrink regardless; he took a steadying breath "…tells me that she sees you, and Jasper!" He cut off shortly on Jasper's name, like he couldn't go on.

I was terrified this would make him leave me, but I didn't want to lie. I couldn't seem to speak above a whisper. "It's true Edward, I'm sorry. " I swallowed the bile in my mouth, how could I do this to him. "I was reading Wuthering Heights after you and Carlisle left and I fell asleep. I had a nightmare…about Jasper."

Edward's eyes widened. "He was Heathcliff and I was Isabella Linton. He wouldn't give me the time of day, and I was trying to convince him. It must have been sparked by what happened that night. He kissed me in the dream, and then he bit my bottom lip. He was drinking my blood from the cut he made, and he was draining it. I started screaming. I guess Jasper had just walked in from dropping Rosalie and Alice off at the airport then, he said he couldn't face the idea of the shopping. He came in and heard me screaming, and woke me up. I scared him. I g-guess it w-w-was a little too close to my dream, because when I woke up, I uh…I kissed him. "

Oh ok, so I'd lied a little. But I didn't want him to be furious with Jasper. I couldn't be responsible for bad feelings between he and his family. "I think after everything else from a few weeks ago, it overwhelmed Jasper. Then I started in the way I do when I get over-enthusiastic with you, and things went a little further than they should have." Edward looked thunderous, and I was afraid to continue, "w-when I realized th-that it was going too far, and that w-w-we were at the edge of the danger point, I stopped it."

Edward closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. He turned around and walked over to his collection of CD's and ripped the entire rack off the wall. I jumped, but didn't move. He then turned back to me. He was too upset to move slowly. He grabbed my arm gently, but firmly. "Bella, did you…and Jasper…did you…" he couldn't phrase it, but he looked deep into my eyes, searching. I opened my mouth to say no, but it was Jasper's voice that spoke it.

"No, Edward, we didn't. She's still yours, always was." He stood in the doorway with Alice, holding her hand. Jasper looked at Edward, "I'm sorry Edward. It was very wrong of me to take advantage of her situation." Edward looked confused, his anger cooling slightly.

"What situation?" he asked, looking at me again. Suddenly he shot a look back in Jasper's direction, but when he spoke I realized he was actually glaring at Alice.

"That is none of your business!" he nearly growled.

Their conversation suddenly became private, at least as far as I was concerned, because they spoke in that way I couldn't keep up with. Edward suddenly released my arm and turned to face Alice completely, "NO! I won't risk her safety that way." I don't know what Alice said in return, but whatever it was incensed Edward, he snarled loudly and viciously. Then she said something else, and Edward looked as though someone had just hit him in the face with a baseball bat. He spoke so I could understand again, "No, I wouldn't prefer that."

Jasper looked down, dismay plain on his face. He looked back up at Edward and appeared to choose his words carefully. "What you've got Edward, needs to be nurtured. Living things, such as flowers, whither if you don't water them. Sometimes, they seek out new sources to drink from."

Edward responded sarcastically, "Oh, that's witty, Jasper."

I was very confused, but I didn't think Jasper deserved his tone. "Edward." I said softly in Jasper's defense.

He looked at me then. He reached for me. "I'm sorry, Bella. I just can't stand to think of anyone else's hands on you. Even my misfit brother," Edward shot a comical expression at Jasper, who smiled in return. I was pleased to realize Edward had forgiven him. Edward reached for me then and I stepped happily into his arms. I raised myself up on my tip toes and kissed him.

"I'm sorry too Edward. I just can't stand being rejected much longer." He looked stunned.

"It isn't rejection, Bella. Its just caution." He said.

"I know, but it hurts me the same as rejection anyway." I looked him in the eyes, his eyes calmed, still black, but only from hunger now. The rage was gone.

"I'll wait I guess." I said, looking at the floor.

He grinned my favorite crooked smile, "I think not. I can't have you running to Emmett next time."

Jasper then did a very Emmett thing, he was suddenly right next to me, and he leaned down and half bit, half kissed my neck. Edward's eyes widened in astonishment and looked at Jasper, thunderstruck. Jasper looked Edward directly in the eyes and gave him a simply perfect imitation of his crooked smile, "Just thought I'd give you incentive to take care of her quickly." Jasper disappeared through the door the moment he said this, and then Edward was gone as well, leaving Alice and I laughing in their wake.


End file.
